Hotel of No Return
by Destroyer Uv Nations
Summary: Can you guess who the murderer is?
1. Chapter 1

It's a dark, rainy, windy day. The sound of the storm is no match for the honking horns of all the tourist cars trying to leave. One car isn't honking, but it's contributing to the noise just by how loud it is because the owner thinks it's cool. It's a sports car with fire painted on the sides.

"So what do you guys think of my ride?" Musashi asks.

"It's really loud!" Nico states the obvious into Musashi's ear from the backseat.

"I'm surprised the guards didn't find us by now," Jyugo says. He looks out the window but all he can make out through the heavy rain is traffic. Musashi revs the engine out of boredom. "Wait, should you even be driving?" Jyugo says. "Maybe I should take over." Jyugo leans over from the passenger seat.

Musashi pushes him away with a hand on his face. "Trust me, Jyugo. Even me driving blind is better than you driving at all."

"Can I drive?" Nico asks.

"Maybe next time."

"Sweet!"

"You'd let _him _drive?" Jyugo slumps and decides to put his seatbelt on right as someone rams into them from the back.

"Thaaaaat wasn't my fault," Musashi says.

"We'll get found out if the police are called for this," Jyugo says. "We better run." The three of them slither out of the car and sneak among the traffic.

"We should hide somewhere," Nico suggests. They start looking around for somewhere to hide.

...

"HMM I just rear-ended that car," Yamato says. His windshield wipers aren't working.

"Yamato, we don't have time for this! We need to find the escaped inmates!" Seitarou is on the verge of tears as he wrestles with a giant map. His phone stopped working when he dropped it in a puddle earlier.

"I should go apologize." Yamato gets out to do that. He returns a second later, dripping wet. "It appears no one was ever in that car." 

Seitarou sighs. "How did we even end up here? We were supposed to meet Hajime at the Island of Fun because that's where he thinks the inmates went."

"We did go to search at the Island of Fun," Yamato says. "Hajime never got here. Maybe he got lost..."

"No, I think we got lost." Seitarou is all tangled up in the giant map. "I'm pretty sure we're in the wrong country."

Yamato points out the window. "But the sign there says Island of Fun, does it not?"

Seitarou looks closely through the pouring rain, trying to make out the sign. "It says...Island of No Return." This almost brings him to tears again. He screams when their engine suddenly dies. Yamato tries to start it again but nothing happens. "Now what?" Seitarou says, panicking over this more than he should be.

"Come now," Yamato says. "There was a hotel back there. We will just stay for the night."

...

Atsushi snaps awake at the sound of thunder. He looks out the window of the tour bus. "We still haven't moved?" he says to himself.

"Nope," says his talkative seatmate. "We've been in the same spot for hours. Look, I drew you whike you were sleeping." Deku holds up his notebook for Atsushi to see.

"Um...thanks?" Atsushi says awkwardly when Deku rips out the page and hands it to him. "Just what I always wanted..."

Across the aisle, Todoroki and Tokoyami are trying to brood out the same window. It's the perfect weather for it. Saiki sits behind them. He's tired from a long day of trying to lose Kaidou and Toritsuka on a trip to the Island of Fun. He's the only one who knew they were in the wrong country. He finally found peace when Kaidou got scared of the weather report and called his mommy to come get him. Toritsuka left with him because Kaidou's sister was in the car.

Saiki would've sat in the back of the tour bus, but it was already taken. The lightning flashes to reveal Enki sitting there, staring blankly ahead.

"Okay everyone," says tour bus driver Qi. "I just got a call on my radio here. The bridge collapsed ahead and that's the only way off this island."

"What do we do?" Atsushi asks.

"Don't panic," Deku says. "Just ask yourself what would All Might do?"

"What would All Might do?" Atsushi asks himself "Who's All Might?"

The lightning flashes to illuminate Enki's menacing shadowed face again. "When things don't move forward, sometimes you must take a step back," he says.

Everyone stares. "Huh?" Todoroki says.

"There's a hotel back there." Enki points over his shoulder.

"We should probably go stay there," Tokoyami says. "Since we can't leave right now."

Deku's face is buried in a brochure as they all get up to leave the bus, "It says this hotel has the best desserts around..." Atsushi clings onto the end of their group. Saiki considered teleporting home, but he'll stay for the desserts. Qi follows them off the bus and Enki is last.

...

In the car that is honking the most:

"That's not helping, Honey," Trois says.

"Well, this d*** motorcycle won't get out of my way." He puts his window down and yells out it, "Move, b******!"

"Wanna steal the motorcycle?" Trois asks.

"Trois, it's raining. I don't feel like stealing a motorcycle right now," Honey says.

The motorcycle backs up alongside Honey's window. "The h*** did you call me?" Chuuya says,

"B******," Honey says simply.

"Take it back," Chuuya demands with a smack to the car door.

"Don't hit my car," Honey growls.

"Take it back!" Chuuya hits the car again. Honey punches Chuuya in the face through the window. Chuuya punches him right back. They start going back and forth.

"Honey, don't start fistfights with people through your car window, it's rude," Trois says. "You could at least get out first."

Suddenly the front of their car explodes, setting it on fire, which spreads to Chuuya's motorcycle and it explodes too. "Darn it!" Chuuya abandons the motorcycle.

"Trois!" Honey exclaims angrily as he jumps out of the burning car. The rain slowly puts the fire out. "We talked about this!"

"It wasn't me this time!" Trois replies, raising his hands innocently.

Honey glares at him for a second. "Whatever, we can argue about it later, my hair's getting wet." They set off for the hotel.

...

The traffic is so bad, Dabi hasn't been able to pull out of the McDonald's parking lot for three hours. No one is willing to make room for his big, evil villain van. Which is sadly lacking villains. He and Shigaraki just came to pick it up today. _At least I'm not stuck here with Twice, _Dabi thinks.

"I'm sick of this," Shigaraki mutters. "We finally have a decent ride and we can't even use it. Let's just put our evil plans on hold and stay there for the night." He points to a nearby hotel.

Dabi shrugs. "Fine with me."

...

All Might patrols the crowded streets in case anyone needs help. As if on cue: "HELP! HELP ME!" All Might majestically leaps and lands beside the car the screams are coming from. "I AM HERE!"

"Oh thank goodness. I'm having a major emergency."

"How may I help, ma'am?"

"Take me to the closest hotel and don't let my hair get wet," Grell orders.

All Might is confused. "I thought you said you had an emergency?"

"This is an emergency!" Grell screams.

All Might can't get out of it and ends up escorting Grell to the hotel.

...

Musashi, Jyugo, and Nico arrive at the hotel. The person in the chair has her feet up on the front desk in a very unprofessional manner. "Sup." says Toph.

"Sup," Musashi replies. He and Toph feel a strange connection for some reason... "We need a room. It sucks out there."

"Sounds like it." Toph throws him a key. "Dinner's at five. Hey, bag guy!"

Inuyasha runs around the corner. He's wearing a suit that makes him look really strange but at least he's trying. "I can take your bags."

Nico waves energetically at Inuyasha and splatters him with water. "We don't have any bags!"

Inuyasha crosses his arms and watches them go down the hall.

A few minutes later, more guests walk in. "Um, excuse me?"

"What do you want?" Toph asks.

"A room, please," Seitarou says.

"Speak up, lady, the thunder's loud," Toph says.

"Um, I'm not a-"  
"AHAHAHA, DON'T mind my friend here! The storm's got him down!" Yamato butts in with a hard slap on Seitarou's back.

"That's more like it!" Toph throws Yamato a key and it bounces off his head. Seitarou has to spend four awkward minutes digging it out from under the desk.

"I can take your bags," Inuyasha offers.

"KIND of you to offer, but we have none!" Yamato says way too loudly.

Inuyasha glares and shakes his fist at Yamato's back as he walks away down the hall.

Next a big group walks in. Deku, Todoroki, and Tokoyami go up to the desk. Deku waves. "Hi, do you have a room for thre-"

"Four!" Atsushi blurts out. He doesn't want to be alone in this storm tonight. He starts pondering whether that would've been better than getting a room with strangers... Especially one that drew him while he was sleeping and two that kinda just stare through your soul...

"Yeah, this one's for four." Toph tosses the key over. "And one for you." Saiki gets a key. "And you." Qi's key is thrown more forcefully and he has to chase it across the room. Enki simply goes and sits in an armchair in the darkest corner of the lobby.

"Can I take anyone's bags?" Inuyasha says. He gets ignored and very angry.

Chuuya gets there next, followed closely by Honey and Trois. Two of them rudely demand a room. Toph throws the key and Trois catches it.

"Hey, I was here first!" Chuuya says.

"Listen buddy, that's my last room," Toph says. "You can all fit. Take it or leave it."

Chuuya looks out at the lightning and pouring rain. "Grr, fine!" He points threateningly at Honey. "But you're staying on your side of the room!"

"_You _can just jump out the window!" Honey replies. Chuuya stomps away.

"Can I get your bags," Inuyasha offers.

"No!" Honey says.

"What is with all you people not having bags!" Inuyasha says. "You're all making my job impossible!"

"Do you have a problem with me?" Honey yells, approaching Inuyasha. Trois shoves him down the hall after Chuuya, whose curses are letting everyone know how impatiently he is waiting for Trois to come unlock the room. Inuyasha pounds his chest after Honey as if asserting dominance. This is why he shouldn't wear a suit.

Shigaraki and Dabi enter next. "We need a room," Dabi says.

"We're all out, but can I interest you in a lovely stone basement?" Toph says.

"Um...okay." Dabi gets the key to the basement. As they're heading down the stairs, he says, "Isn't this kinda suspicious?"

"We're villains, Dabi," Shigaraki says. "We belong in the basement. _We're_ the suspicious ones."

Dabi shrugs. He can't argue with that.

Inuyasha rips off his tie and stomps on it on the ground. "How can I call myself the bag guy if there's no bags to carry!"

"Stop complaining, you'll get your moment to shine," Toph says just to shut him up.

In walks Grell and All Might. "Room, please!" Grell says. "And can can someone carry this for me?"

Inuyasha rushes over and takes the weirdly shaped case from Grell.

"We don't have any rooms," Toph says.

Inuyasha slumps.

"Though there might be some space for you in one. There's someone in it but he pretty much never leaves the bed. He might be dying or something. He won't even know you're there." Toph tosses him the extra key.

Inuyasha perks back up and almost drops the weird case. "What's in here anyway?"

"My chainsaw," Grell says.

Everyone goes silent. Inuyasha, All Might, Enki in the armchair, Qi at the vending machine, and Seitarou searching for his hair clip that fell out somewhere, all stop and look at Toph, waiting for her to ban Grell and his chainsaw from the hotel. "Cool!" she says. "Bag guy, can you check on Tanaka since you're going that way."

Inuyasha carries Grell's bag to the room and goes over to one of the beds. "Hey Tanaka." He sniffs the person in the bed.

"What's his deal anyway?" Grell asks. "I don't see him on the To-Die list."

Inuyasha pretends like he didn't hear that last part. "I don't know, he's been here. He sleeps all day."

Grell shrugs. All Might awkwardly claims the couch. At least he can keep an eye on the chainsaw from here.

Inuyasha returns to the lobby. "You just let him keep his weapon?"

"I let you keep your sword, didn't I?" Toph replies.

Inuyasha retreats out of the room.

The lightning flashes through the big window next to Enki's armchair. "The night begins," Enki says.

Qi checks his watch. "But it's not even four yet..."


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, listen up!" Bakugo the cook, wearing a chef's hat and apron, yells throughout the dining room. "It's five! That means it's time for dinner!" He points to Sesshomaru, also looking really weird in a suit. "Everyone tell the waiter what you want." Then Bakugo disappears into the kitchen.

"This must be a fancy hotel if it has its own restaurant," Tokoyami says as he looks at the menu.

"Did anyone know Kacchan was working here as a cook?" Deku asks.

"I had no idea," Todoroki says. They all shrug and tell Sesshomaru what they want. He brings their food one at a time. Todoroki wonders why a one armed guy is even being a waiter.

Jyugo, Nico, and Musashi all flip their menus up real quick when they see who's sitting across the room. "Yamato and Seitarou are staying in the same hotel as us?"

"We can't let them see us or our little vacation is over," Musashi says.

"Okay, here's the plan," Jyugo says, gathering a meeting behind the menus. Sesshomaru overhears this when he comes to get their orders. Jyugo and Nico glare at him until he leaves. Jyugo continues. "We'll get room service and have dinner delivered to our room, where we'll be hiding so the guards never find us."

"Good plan," Nico agrees. Sesshomaru watches them suspiciously as they sneak out of the dining room.

"Hmm, what are you looking at?" Seitarou asks the waiter, looking behind him, but the inmates are already out of sight.

"I will have the rice," Yamato says. "Will there be chopsticks?"

"Yes, we _are _in Japan..." Sesshomaru says.

"Right! HAHAHA!" Yamato says.

Sesshomaru takes the orders to the cook. There are explosions of all kinds coming from the kitchen.

"I like the sound of that," Trois says, hovering over the table and staring at the kitchen door.

"Sit down Trois," Honey says. "No bombs before dinner."

Chuuya stares at them warily. "Does that mean there will be bombs after dinner?"

"That's none of your business, is it," Honey snarls at him. "Why'd you even sit with us anyway."

"Because the only other option was with that creepy old man over there," Chuuya points across the room at Qi.

"Are the salads made with fresh ingredients?" Qi asks the waiter.

Sesshomaru doesn't know or care, so he says, "The lettuce is crispy."

"I'll have that then, thank you," Qi says politely. When Sesshomaru brings the salad, Qi recieves a bowl of charred, blackened lettuce leaves and croutons that look like shriveled lumps of coal. He picks up a singed tomato. "This isn't the kind of crispy I wanted..."

"Hey Bag Guy!" Toph calls from the lobby. "We have a room service request and a basement service request. Get on it!" Inuyasha gets on that.

"Hey, where's that guy that came in with you earlier?" Seitarou asks Grell.

"He's not my boyfriend, if that's what you want to know," Grell replies with what he thinks is a charming smile.

It just makes Seitarou think Grell wants to eat him. "Um, well, uh, no, I meant..." he stutters.

Grell turns to Tanaka. "Did you see him, boy?"

"He said he was coming," Tanaka says sleepily. "Why'd you make me come out here? I could've ordered room service and had dinner in bed."

"Because I like the idea of having a slave boy," Grell replies. Seitarou quickly removes himself from that table.

Atsushi slumps over his tea on rice. He feels kinda lonely. He was supposed to meet Dazai and everyone at the Island of Fun, but he thinks he took the wrong bus.

"Things that go unnoticed by oneself sometimes bring unwanted attention," Enki says from across the table.

Atsushi jumps in surprise and stares wide-eyed at Enki. "Huh?"

"You spilled some tea on your shirt," Enki says.

Atsushi looks down. "Oh, heh, so I did." He grabs a napkin and starts trying to wipe it off. He jumps again and spills the rest of his tea and rice on his shirt when the kitchen door slams open and bounces loudly against the wall.

"Whoever ordered only desserts, you need a more balanced diet!" Bakugo shouts across the dining room before disappearing again. Saiki happily eats his pile of desserts. He doesn't care what anyone thinks.

Once dinner is over, everyone starts wandering off to their rooms. Toph's just chilling at the front desk when she hears a scream. "Bag Guy, Waiter! Cook!" she calls, gathering them up behind her to go check it out. They arrive to a group of guests hovering around Grell in the hallway outside his room.

"Sorry I screamed, but he's...he's...so UGLY!" Grell says.

Qi walks out of the room. "I think the more pressing matter is that he's dead."

"Someone's dead?" Toph asks.

"Yes," Qi says before jumping into an explanation. "It seems a knife block full of knives fell on him first, followed by a 180-inch TV , which forced the knives through the block, stabbing and crushing him simultaneously."

Toph snaps her fingers. "Bag Guy."

Inuyasha goes in to check. He comes back out. "Everything he said is true. Looks like an accident."

"It couldn't have been an accident," Tanaka speaks up from where he went unnoticed against the wall. "That room never had a knife block or flat screen TV."

"Cook, room inventory check," Toph says. "Waiter, block off the crime scene."

Bakugo goes to check the computer while Sesshomaru puts caution tape over the door. "That pathetic small boy is right," Bakugo says. "There was no knife block or flat screen TV in that room. All Might was murdered."

"All Might!" Deku breaks down crying in the back of the crowd.

"So someone carried knives and a TV in there to kill him?" Grell asks. He's flipping through his To-Die list. "That's weird. I don't see him in here." He closes it and looks at the cover. "Oh silly me! This isn't the To-Die list. It's my To-Do list! I must've picked up the wrong one on my way out. Will's gonna have my head..."

"Don't worry, we'll have the room cleaned up in no time," Toph says, choosing to ignore Grell's ramblings.

Atsushi had been standing on the edge of the crime scene. Someone had been murdered! He starts heading back to his room. He can't be here right now. The hallway seems long and dim. A door creaks open a crack. Was there always a door there? Atsushi tries to inch past it. It suddenly snaps open, smacking against the wall with a loud BOOM! Lightning flashes on a tall man in a creepy mask standing in the closet.

"AHH THE MURDERER!" Atsushi screeches.

"Shut up, I'm not the murderer," says the creepy masked man.

"Th-then why are you h-hiding in the closet and jumping out at me?' Atsushi asks shakily.

"Because I'm the _janitor_. I live in the closet," says Overhaul. He exits with a mop in the bucket. "And I have a job to do." He makes his way to the murder scene.

Mostly everyone is gathered in the lobby afterward. "There's a murderer among us," Toph says. She paces in front of them all. "But don't worry, my team and I will track him down."

"How do we know it's not one of your team," Honey says.

"How do we know it's not _you_," Chuuya says, poking Honey in the chest roughly.

"Back off," Honey says, shoving him back. "It wasn't me."

Chuuya glares. "I don't trust you after that talk of bombs."

"It wasn't a bomb that killed him, was it!" Honey replies.

"What about those people in the basement?" Sesshomaru says. "They weren't in the dining room. They could've killed him during dinner."

"Bag Guy, look into it," Toph says. "Cook, check the other room that got room service at dinner." Inuyasha and Bakugo split off to follow orders.

"He was in the room when everyone got there," Tokoyami says, pointing at Qi. "What if it was him?"

"Me?" Qi asks innocently.

"Yeah, isn't that a bloodstain on your shirt?" Todoroki asks.

"N-no, that's not blood!" Qi says.

"Then what is it!" Deku yells through his tears.

Qi lifts up his shirtand a tomato falls out. "It's just a tomato!"

"Why do you have a tomato in your shirt..." Tokoyami says.

Qi shoves his shirt back down. "Nothing!"

"What about that Grell fellow?" Yamato asks. "It was his room."

"Where is he anyway?" Qi asks.

"He said he was getting a shower," Tanaka says. "Something about stress making his hair dull..."

Inuyasha and Bakugo return from their missions. "Basement guys didn't even know it happened," Inuyasha reports. "At least, that's what they said..."

"Neither did the other ones," Bakugo says. "But they seem kinda suspicious to me."

"Casting suspicion around only causes more distrust," Enki says.

"He's right, we can't blame anyone unless we have proof," Tokoyami says.

Overhaul looks around frantically. "I think I left my gloves in the room. I'll be right back." He rushes off.

Seitarou's had enough. "Come on, Yamato. I'm not staying here with a murderer. Let's just leave." They head for the door.

"You know what, screw this," Chuuya says. "I'm out, too."

"I don't really wanna stay either," Deku says dejectedly. Todoroki and Tokoyami follow him to the door and Atsushi tags along. But when they get to the door, it won't open.

"It's locked!" Seitarou cries.

"What? But I never locked it," Toph says. "Bag Guy, key!"

Inuyasha searches high and low. "The key is missing."

"The murderer locked us in so he can pick us off one by one," Chuuya says.

"You're such a baby," Honey says.

"And _you_ don't seem all that concerned, probably because _you're_ the murderer!" Chuuya says. The room goes silent.

"Honey, stop piling up suspicions against yourself," Trois says.

"The bomb suspicions are about you!" Honey says.

Toph gets a call on her radio from Overhaul. "We have a problem here." Toph leads the way to the room All Might was killed in. "What's up, Janitor," Toph says.

"Grell's dead," Overhaul reports. "The shampoo bottle is through his forehead and the shampoo is squeezing out through his eyes and nose."

Atsushi and Seitarou both make more work for the janitor by throwing up in the hallway.

"Another murder, you think?" Toph asks.

"The way it went in, I'd say yes," Overhaul says. "Now excuse me, I have clean-up duty."

"Is that guy a crime scene investigator or something?" Trois asks as they return to the lobby.

"They make the best janitors," Toph says, resuming her pacing. "Okay everyone. We have a major situation here. We need to figure out who murdered those people before he gets the chance to kill again."

"The night is long," Enki says from his armchair.

Qi looks at his watch. "But it hasn't even started yet..."


	3. Chapter 3

No one feels like going to sleep. Except Tanaka. He has no problem with it.

"How can he sleep in a room where two people were murdered," Seitarou says shakily.

"He has no fear," Enki says.

"That's right," Qi says. "I bet _he's_ the killer."

"I have a hard time picturing him carrying a 180-inch flat screen TV around," Inuyasha says.

"Oh, right," Qi says.

"Maybe we should narrow it down to who _could_ carry a TV that big," Chuuya says.

"You're just trying to throw suspicion off yourself 'cause your a tiny pathetic man who coudn't carry the TV!" Honey says.

"Shut up!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Seitarou says. "Let's go back to our room, Yamato."

"Good night everyone!" Yamato exclaims, waking up anyone who might've been sleeping.

Everyone waits silently as they walk away, expecting a scream. A long time passes. "I think we're good," Inuyasha says.

Then someone screams. It's obviously Seitarou. Everyone goes running. Yamato and Seitarou stand over the body of Jyugo. He left a trail of blood down the hall as he tried to crawl for help. A flashlight sticks out of his throat, pointed upward so light shines from his torn out eyes.

"We found the inmate..." Seitarou says quietly.

"Janitor!" Toph calls.

Overhaul begins. "Murder weapon: flashlight," he reports.

"Bag Guy, check his room," Toph orders.

Inuyasha walks the few feet to Jyugo's room. "Both roommates are still asleep," he tells them. "Looks like he was dragged from his bed and stabbed in the doorway. No blood beyond that point. I don't think either roommate is responsible."

Nico finally wakes up from the noise. "What's going on?"

"There's been another murder," Inuyasha tells him.

"Another murder?" Musashi asks from the other bed.

"It was Jyugo," Seitarou says. He crawls in bed with Nico and they break down crying together.

"Who? Who murdered Jyugo!" Musashi says, stomping out of the room.

"We've been trying to figure out who's been killing everyone," Toph says.

Musashi kneels down and puts his hand on Jyugo's shoulder. "I'll get whoever did this, Jyugo," he says.

"Um, that's Atsushi," Tokoyami says. "He fainted when he saw the body. And your hand's on his butt."

Musashi pulls his hand back and wipes it on his skirt. Everyone once again finds themselves back in the lobby as Overhaul cleans up.

"Most of us were in here, so who could've killed him?" Todoroki asks.

"Basement guys?" Sesshomaru says.

"They seem suspicious," Toph says thoughtfully. "But that might just be because I gave them the basement as their room."

"Though they never come out," Qi points out.

"Tanaka wasn't with us either," Deku says.

Toph puts her hands up and down. "He's on and off the suspect list."

"What about that quiet dessert guy?" Honey says. "He's never around."

"We should also consider that someone might be setting traps ahead of time," Trois adds.

"Cunning, yet brutal," Enki states.

"Yeah, you'd have to be pretty cunning to set a trap that stabs you with a flashlight or a soap bottle," Chuuya says.

Toph gets a call on her radio. "Another problem," Overhaul says.

"Someone else?" Toph says.

"It's never ending!" Seitarou wails. He doesn't go with the others to investigate.

The scene is in Overhaul's janitor closet. Shigaraki hangs inside with a coat hanger through one ear and out the other.

"_This_ isn't a trap," Chuuya says. "Someone put him here."

"I'd just redecorated, too," Overhaul sighs. He looks at the bloodstain. "They ruined my new carpet..."

"There wasn't that much time for whoever it was to do this," Honey says.

"The only ones not with us were Tanaka, Overhaul, basement guys, and quiet dessert guy," Trois says.

"This _is_ one of the basement guys," Inuyasha says.

"Let's go question his buddy," Toph says.

"He hung himself in the closet with a coat hanger?" Dabi asks.

"No, someone killed him and hung him up in the closet," Sesshomaru says.

"That's a bit extreme," Dabi says. "My preferred method is to burn them."

"So you're not the murderer?" Toph asks.

"Nah," Dabi says. "If I wanted to kill you guys, I'd just set this whole place on fire."

They leave the basement. "You need to start doing background checks on all the guests at your hotel," Qi says. When they get back to the lobby, they notice Seitarou is gone. "Where is Seitarou?" Qi asks.

"He went to the bathroom," Musashi replies.

"Alone?"

"He made Yamato go with him," Nico says.

"Bag Guy, Cook, check on them," Toph orders.

Inuyasha and Bakugo find Yamato outside the bathroom door. "Where's Seitarou?" Inuyasha asks.

"Inside. He couldn't go while I was listening," Yamato explains.

Bakugo shoves him aside and walks in. "Seitarou!" When he doesn't get an answer, he starts looking in the stalls. He finds Seitarou face down in a toilet. When he pulls him up, Seitarou's head is gone. Bakugo gets on the radio. "Another one."

In the distance they hear, "JANITOR!"

Inuyasha investigates and finds Seitarou's head floating in another toilet.

Overhaul arrives, followed by mostly everyone else. Inuyasha points at Yamato. "He was the only one here, guarding the door. He's the murderer!"

"I-it wasn't me!" Yamato says. "I would never!"

"Then who!" Bakugo joins in. "Who snuck by you, killed him, and snuck back out! Huh? Confess!"

Yamato cannot think this fast. "There was no one!"

"Suicide?" Inuyasha suggests.

"Oh, yeah, he pulled his own head off and threw it in the toilet," Bakugo says, shoving Inuyasha. "Stop being a moron!"

"You're highest on the suspect list," Toph says to Yamato. "Waiter, tie him up."

Sesshomaru ties Yamato to his bed with rope and chains and locks the door.

"I hope this stops the murders," Toph says.

"I don't think it was Yamato," Nico says.

"The evidence all points to him," Tokoyami says.

"Things are not always what they seem," Enki says.

Qi yawns. "I think I'll lock myself in my room and go to bed."

"Yes, we should all get some sleep," Todoroki says.

Everyone heads back to their rooms. Nico, being the only one not convinced Yamato is the murderer, clings onto Musashi. "Go to sleep," Musashi says. "If anyone comes in here, I'll just burn their face off."

"It wasn't Yamato," Nico says before drifting off. Musashi can't seem to get to sleep after that.

Qi tosses and turns. He's all alone. The murderer could come get him anytime. They might already be in here waiting to strike! Having scared himself with his own thoughts, Qi leaps from his bed to the door and sprints down the hall, tripping on the rug and sliding into the lobby on his face.

"Another one?" Toph asks.

"No," Qi says, getting up. "I just couldn't get to sleep." He sits on the couch across from Enki.

...

"Do you really think the caught the murderer?" Honey asks.

"Hmm, I'd say he's too dumb," Trois says. "Too loud and clumsy to be pulling off these sneaky murders."

"So you're saying the murderers still loose," Chuuya says.

"Kindly stay out of our conversation," Honey says.

"I can talk if I want!" Chuuya says.

Honey rolls over so his back is toward Chuuya's bed. Chuuya angrily does the same. "I can hear you whispering over there!"

Deku's been crying in bed for a while. Atsushi's been crying too, mostly because Deku is crying. They both still manage to fall asleep.

They are woken up by a blast of cold and a slab of ice pointing toward the door. "I tried to get him..." Todoroki says weakly.

Tokoyami lunges for the light switch. Atsushi gasps in horror. Todoroki is hanging upside down from a giant hook embedded in his back and sticking out the other side. The hook is hanging from the ceiling fan.

"Todoroki!" Deku screeches. He rushes to him.

Tokoyami runs out the door. "Help!"

Deku's efforts to save Todoroki don't help at all. "Who was it! Who did this!"

"I...didn't see him..." Todoroki says. He slowly dies as Deku tries to hug him around the hook.

Toph and her crew come running. "Yamato's still tied to the bed and locked up," she says. "So I guess he's not the killer."

"They got away again," Deku says.

Overhaul arrives and starts the cleanup process.

"Bag Guy, release the suspect," Toph says. "He appears to be innocent." Inuyasha goes to do that.

"We're not safe anywhere!" Atsushi screams.

"Not until we catch the murderer," Tokoyami says.

"Let's just stay up the rest of the night," Deku suggests. They join Qi and Enki on the lobby couches, where they soon pass out from exhaustion.

"I guess being in a locked room with others doesn't make a difference," Qi says shakily. "Someone still got killed."

"Six of one, half a dozen of the other," Enki says.

Qi looks at his watch. "It's not even midnight yet..."


	4. Chapter 4

Atsushi slowly wakes up. He's not sleeping well at all. _At least I'm still alive, _he thinks. He sits up and looks around, noticing a red puddle seeping in from the hallway. "Blood!" Atsushi shouts. "There's blood!"

Everyone in the room snaps awake in a panic. "JANITOR!" Toph yells right away.

"Someone else got killed?" Deku asks shakily, rubbing his forever tear streaked face.

"Right in the hallway," Tokoyami says. None of them move from the couch. They just watch the blood pouring into the room.

"Someone's hands are as stained as the carpet," Enki says.

"Where's Janitor?" Toph asks the rest of her crew, who were investigating the scene.

"He's dead," Sesshomaru says. Overhaul lies on the floor with his own mask shoved through his chest. The mask is still attached to his disembodied head.

"The killer's going after my people now?" Toph says. "Bag Guy, you're getting a promotion. You're the janitor now."

"Is that really a step up from bag guy..." Inuyasha says.

"It is in this hotel," Toph says. "Now get to work."

"It happened right around the corner," Qi says. "It could've been any of us." He's certainly not helping anyone feel better.

"What if we gather everyone up in one room," Tokoyami suggests. "Then we can all watch each other and no one will get the chance to kill anyone else."

"That's a good idea," Toph says. "Why didn't we do that earlier? Cook, Waiter, New Janitor, gather up all the guests and bring them here."

Sesshomaru fetches Dabi from the basement first. Dabi leans against the wall. "I don't see why I have to be part of your dumb little mystery," he complains. "I've been minding my own business in the basement."

"Or have you..." Deku says, glaring at Dabi.

Bakugo returns with Saiki and Tanaka. "I'll be in the kitchen," Bakugo says. "This one would only come out if I agreed to make him coffee jelly." Bakugo hunches away. "Whatever _that_ is..."

Inuyasha comes back with his hands over his ears, leading Honey, Trois, and Chuuya. "-just got to sleep and you make us come out here!" Honey is saying.

"You would've got to sleep sooner if you hadn't been whispering and plotting to throw me out the window!" Chuuya says.

"That's not what we were doing," Trois assures him. "Besides, we couldn't get the window open."

"Aha! You admit it!" Chuuya points. "_They're _the murderers!"

Honey glares at Trois. "Who's not helping now."

Everyone shuts up when Toph gets a call on the radio. They know what that means. "Another one," Sesshomaru reports.

"New Janitor, with me," Toph says. "Everyone else, stay here."

Nico is crying and hugging Yamato in the hall outside their room. Sesshomaru explains the incident. "Musashi was beaten to death." He holds something sharp and bloody up. "Murder weapon: unidentifiable metal object."

Inuyasha stays to clean up while Toph leads everyone else back to the lobby. They all wait until Inuyasha rejoins them and Bakugo returns from the kitchen with coffee jelly for Saiki.

"Okay, we're all in here now," Toph says. "There's no way the killer can strike again."

Right as she's finishing that sentence, a broom handle shoots out of the couch behind Tokoyami, puncturing through him and sending his heart flying out to splatter against Atsushi's face. Atsushi faints on impact.

"NO! Tokoyami!" Deku cries.

"That one could've been a trap," Trois states matter-of-factly.

"Really looks like it," Honey says.

"You're way too calm about this!" Chuuya shouts, turning on them. "I swear it was you guys!"

"How could it have been us?" Honey says, getting in Chuuya's face. "We were all the way across the room!"

Chuuya points at Trois. "He just said it was a trap!"

"Or it could've been a ghost," Nico says.

Dabi snorts. "Ghost aren't real."

"You don't know that!" Nico shouts.

"A jaguar lurks unseen, camoflauged by the jungle foliage."

Qi looks at Enki. "You think the killer snuck behind the couch and stabbed Tokoyami?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything," Enki says. He holds up his tablet where he's watching a nature documentary on jaguars.

"Nobody panic," Toph says. "That can't possibly happen twice in a row." She snaps. "New Janitor."

Inuyasha steps forward to remove the body. He trips and lands face first on Tokoyami, the broom handle going through him. This time a lung flops out.

"That one looked like an accident," Bakugo says. "Idiot."

"I'm running out of people here," Toph says. "Waiter, you're the new janitor now."

Sesshomaru cleans up the couch. Despite his hard work, no one wants to sit on the couches anymore. Enki occupies the darkest corner. Tanaka just curls up on the floor. He uses Atsushi's butt as a pillow.

"So are we all just gonna stand here for the rest of our lives?" Chuuya asks.

"Well, when morning comes..." Deku says.

"What, morning comes and what?" Chuuya says. "The door magically unlocks? The killer shakes all our hands and says, congratulations you survived?"

Deku shuts up. Not by choice. The heavy ceiling light falls and crushes him.

"Ghosts!" Nico screams. He takes off running.

"I will get him." Yamato chases after Nico.

Sesshomaru removes the ceiling light. Atsushi wakes up and faints again when he sees the Deku stain on the floor.

"That light shouldn't have collapsed," Toph says. "Cook, investigate."

Bakugo fetches a ladder and climbs up to the ceiling. "These wires were cut, and the bolts were unscrewed," he reports. "Someone did this on purpose."

There's a loud thump from somewhere in the hotel. Nico runs back into the lobby, screaming his head off.

"Where's Yamato?" Sesshomaru asks.

All Nico does is point down the hall. Sesshomaru and Bakugo check it out. They come back and Bakugo holds up the murder weapon. "Yamato was strangled with the wire cut from the light that fell."

"It's Nico, then," Honey says. "He's the killer!"

Toph nods at Sesshomaru, who ties Nico up. "No, it wasn't me you guys!" Nico cries. "I didn't do it!"

"It's all an act," Dabi says, pointing at Nico. "You lured your victim away to kill him in secret. Nice."

"No, I'm not the killer!" Nico screams. Sesshomaru puts him on the couch.

Everyone's keeping a close eye on Nico. None of them notice the ladder tipping over. It lands on Bakugo and cuts him in half. Everyone jumps away and stares silently. "Um, was that an accident, or does that mean Nico's not the killer?" Qi asks.

"I vote accident," Chuuya says. "Let's keep Nico tied up just in case."

Toph sighs. "Waiter, you're all I have left. Please don't die on me."

"I'll do my best," Sesshomaru says. He starts the cleanup process.

"This stupid plan isn't working," Honey says. "People are dying anyway and we still haven't caught the killer. I'm better off in my room. C'mon Trois."

...

"Trois?"

Trois is gone.

"Trois' the killer!" Chuuya exclaims. "We caught him! He snuck away to murder someone."

"Trois doesn't sneak away to murder people without telling me," Honey says.

Chuuya squints at him. "Everything you say is so suspicious."

"You are right though," Toph agrees. "This plan isn't working. Maybe you should all barricade yourselves in your rooms. Waiter slash Janitor, you're being promoted to Bodyguard." Sesshomaru nods and takes up position next to Toph's desk.

"I'm gonna go look for Trois." Honey walks away.

"I'm keeping my eye on you." Chuuya follows.

Honey finds Trois lying at the end of the hallway with his own glasses sticking out of his head. "Trois!" He runs over.

"I saw him," Trois says, staring blankly.

"Who was it?" Honey asks.

"It was-" Trois dies.

"Who!" Honey shakes him. "Who was it! Stop being so dramatic and wake up!"

"He's dead," Chuuya says.

"Why don't you leave me alone for once," Honey snarls. He gets up and bowls Chuuya over, storming back into the lobby. "Someone dragged Trois away and killed him," Honey yells. "And I want to know who it was!"

"Calm down," Qi says. "We'll figure it out."

"We haven't figured it out all night!" Honey yells. "It will be too late by the time we do."

"The lateness of the hour contributes to the shadows," Enki says.

Qi looks at his watch. "Actually, it's very early in the morning..."


	5. Chapter 5

Most people decided to take Toph's advice and barricade themselves in their rooms. Dabi returned to the basement and locked himself in. Tanaka returned to bed for what might be his last nap. Atsushi followed Enki, Qi, and the newly released Nico to a room.

Enki places the dreser on top of the pile of furniture in front of the door. "There's no way the murderer can get in now, right?" Atsushi says. No one answers. "...right?"

"It can if it's a ghost," Nico says.

"Can you drop the ghost thing?" Qi says. "I'm scared enough as it is."

"Sometimes we have the most to fear from the supernatural," Enki says.

"Oh great, you think it's a ghost too," Qi whimpers.

Honey pushes the bed in front of his door. When he turns around, there's someone standing there! "Aw, how'd you get in here?" Honey growls. "I was trying to lock you out."

"Gee thanks," Chuuya says.

Honey drops onto the other bed. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"We should stick together to survive," Chuuya says.

"I don't want to stick with you!" Honey yells, jumping up from the bed. "How do I know you're not the killer! You killed Trois, didn't you! You hated us from the start!" He pushes Chuuya hard, slamming him against the wall.

Chuuya pushes him back even harder. "I haven't killed anyone! I wasn't the one acting so suspicious! Maybe he killed himself!"

Honey lunges at Chuuya. Their fight escalates and the bed is pushed aside from the door. Honey goes over and opens it. "Get out!" He shoves Chuuya through the doorway and watches as Chuuya's head is caved in by a flying crowbar. He stops and stares in shock for a second too long. An airborne pencil lodges itself in his neck. He drops to the floor and bleeds out.

Sesshomaru ignores all the noise coming from the hallway. He's a bodyguard now. He has a duty to carry out. There's a crash and a snap behind him. He whirls around at the noise. The chair is on its side a few feet away. Toph is on the floor, dead with a broken neck. Sesshomaru backs away from the scene. He didn't see anyone go near her.

He goes over to the couches where Saiki still sits. He's about to ask him if he saw who just killed Toph, but something's odd. Saiki's eyes are rolled back and his mouth hangs open, foamy drool spilling out. Sesshomaru sniffs the bowl of coffee jelly in Saiki's hands. "Poison," he whispers. Next thing he knows, he's hanging by his neck from the chains they'd tied Nico up with earlier. He suffocates to death, swinging above the poisoned Saiki.

"Did you hear that?" Atsushi says, trying to cry as quietly as possible. Maybe the others won't notice. Nico doesn't bother to hide his tears.

"Don't worry, you guys," Qi says, trying to sound comforting but his voice cracked a little. "No one can get through that door."

A few seconds after he says that the floor collapses under his feet. Dabi is crushed underneath. Atsushi doesn't survive the fall. Neither do the lights. Qi scrambles among the rubble in the pitch black basement. He runs into someone. "Nico, is that you? Enki?" A brick is shoved into his mouth and kicked further into his brain. He is left to die.

Nico's cries of terror echo in the dark. He is soon silenced, leaving Enki alone in the basement. "The rising sun cannot chase away this danger that lurks in the darkness," he says.

He finds himself waiting for Qi to check his watch and correct him in some way. Then a giant knife explodes out of his chest. He slides off it, dead before he hits the ground.

The impassive face of the killer reflects in the knife as the moonlight hits it from a window above. "You're all too loud," he says. Then he shuffles off to go back to bed.

THE END


End file.
